As a software rewriting system configured to rewrite a software package of a control device mounted to a movable object, for example, there is a system in which a terminal device in a movable object receives an updating software package for updating the software package in a control device from a server via a wide area network and the software package in the control device mounted in the movable object is rewritten based on the updating software package received (see Patent Literature 1, hereinafter PTL 1).
More specifically, in the software rewriting system described in PTL 1, a communication unit (terminal device) provided in a vehicle (movable object) receives a rewriting program (updating software package) from a software management center (server) via a telephone network and the like. Based on this rewriting program received, a program in the control device mounted in the vehicle is rewritten.